


The Supermarket

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Spencer and Aaron walk through the supermarket with their adopted sons, they find ignorance on aisle three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Supermarket

Everybody's journey is individual. If you fall in love with a boy, you fall in love with a boy. The fact that many Americans consider it a disease says more about them than it does about homosexuality."  
\--James Baldwin  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Spencer rushed down the supermarket aisle. Where the hell are they gone? They were right next to me; I only turned around for a second! 

As he rounded the corner to the next aisle, he sighed in relief. Standing in front of him was Aaron as well as Jack and Jason. Jack was talking to his father about what he wanted for dinner, while Jason gnawed at his teething ring, drooling profusely as he did so. 

After a moment, Aaron noticed the seething figure of his husband storming towards them. “Spencer, calm down” he said calmly. 

“Calm down, CALM DOWN!!! I thought some lunatic had taken our children; don’t tell me to calm down! I had visions of…..” He shuddered, “well you know” not wanting to terrify Jack who was more than capable of understanding what his fathers were saying, “The things we see everyday”

“Spencer, you were so busy staring at ketchup I decided to bring the boys along before they got antsy” 

“I had a heart attack, I thought something had happened them; have you an idea of what it’s like to think you have lost not one but both of our children?”

“No baby and I’m sorry” Aaron placed his arm around the lither man’s waist. Spencer leant into the embrace. “When I saw our SUV in the parking lot on my way home I said I’d come in and find you all”

“Please don’t do that again, I think I was about thirty seconds away from a genuine all-out panic attack” 

“I promise” the older man smiled, giving the younger a small kiss to help cheer him up.

“Disgusting” both men looked around at the voice. A woman in her forties glared at them. 

“Excuse me ma’am, but is there a problem?” Aaron asked. 

“You’re damn right there’s a problem. I came here with my children to do some shopping and instead I have two fags making out in front of me. And how the fuck did you two perverts get those children?” 

Jack winced at the woman’s language and tone; he huddled between his fathers “Daddy? Papa?”

Spencer found himself moving the trolley so that Jason was completely shielded from the woman. The waddler sensed the change in atmosphere and was no longer playing with his teething ring, but rather sitting looking around for the cause of the change. 

“Ma’am there is no need for that sort of language ever, but especially in front of children” Spencer started.

“You’re condemning those children to a life of debauchery but giving out to me for how I speak. That’s rich” she snapped. “I’m going to report you both to social services, whatever lies you told them to get those children, will be revealed and they’ll be taken into care”

Jack shook violently “Daddy, Papa, I don’t want to go away, I want to stay with ye” The child was trying to hold back the tears, but failing miserably as he grabbed Spencer’s leg. As though sensing his siblings anguish Jason began to cry too. Aaron took him out of the trolley and held him into his body to try and settle him. 

“What seems to be the problem here?” The store manager walked over, two larger storeroom employees and a security guard with him.

“This faggot and his bitch are as good as having sex in your store” the woman spoke. Spencer put his hands over Jacks ears. Though he knew the damage was done and he and Aaron would have to deal with the “what does sex mean” discussion later. Right after the one about what ‘fag’ means.  
“Ma’am please, this is a family store, if you cannot refrain from using that sort of language you will be removed and handed to the police for disrupting the peace” he then turned around to the two men. “Gentlemen, if there is any truth in this woman’s claims I would ask for you to refrain from such actions in public as is law” 

“I am SSA Aaron Hotchner with the FBI, and this is SSA Dr. Spencer Hotchner-Reid” both men opened their credentials. “If this woman stays true to her word, I am also a licenced attorney and will be requesting for your stores CCTV footage to refute her claims. Now if you excuse us, my husband and I have shopping to do.” Aaron handed his details to the manager before trying to place Jason back in the trolley, only for the child to protest and grip onto his father’s shirt. “You happy there little man, fair enough” And the family walked off. 

“Papa, why did that lady say those horrible things?” Jack asked as Spencer pushed the trolley, Aaron beside them making funny faces to the toddler. 

“Because she’s ignorant. Many people do not believe two men should be allowed to be together and are hostile towards them as a result”

“But you and Daddy love each other, isn’t that what matters?” The young child asked bewildered.

“Yes, it does, but only some people realise that Jack, now how’s about we get some milk?” 

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM  
“Jack eat your carrots” his father said as the child attempted to bury the under the leftovers of his potato skins.

“I don’t want to. What movie are we watching tonight” The youngster asked coyly. 

“Jack, don’t change the subject, eat your vegetables.” Spencer added. Showing the child his parents were not going to be divided on this. 

“I wasn’t changing the subject, I was asking a question” 

“He’s starting to learn your diversion tactics, using logic against us” Aaron smiled putting a forkful of food into his mouth. 

“Oh yeah, blame me” the other smiled. “At least he’s not using your technique of crude bluntness” 

As though on queue. “Papa, what’s a faggot?”

“Ask your daddy” 

“But you’re the smart one”

“Though I’m inadvertently being called dumb, I will bow out of this conversation gracefully” Aaron took his empty plate and headed for the kitchen. 

“Judas” Spencer called after him. 

“Well Papa?” 

“Em….” 

There are something’s even a certified genius does not know how to answer.


End file.
